Fluffy's Mate
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Chosen to be Sesshoumaru's mate, can she break his heart of ice, or be frozen with it. will there be love for our favorite western inuyoukai... please Read and Review. SesshoumaruOC


Author's Note:

Hi everyone! It's my first inu-yasha fic. Please bear with my words. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.

raijuteinomougenjou

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha; either do Yukiko or Riko. But I love them!

* * *

Fluffy's Mate:Ice Maiden of Love

Brief Information about Yukiko: She's an Ice Maiden a.k.a Koorime with Blue Hair and Blue Eyes, uses the power of Ice/Water obviously D. She's Sesshoumaru's mate for the longest time possible, but you know Fluffy... he dislike youkai's who are weak... in short he like female youkai's the least.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived in his fortress; everything seems fine and well taken cared of. He scans the area and sniffed the air. Indeed… all is well…

He began to walk towards his chamber to rest when he heard a squeal of delight from the fortress' garden… he decided to go and see what made his ward squeal in delight. Yes, he knew, that squeal came from Rin the human child he decided to take care of. It's been 2 years since she's been staying with him in this palace with all his minions (actually there were only few he trust and allow to stay in his place… very few… in fact only three powerful youkai is living with him… Jaken, his father's servant whom faithfully serves him, Ahun, the two headed dragon he kept as a pet, Yukiko a ice maiden whom is betrothed to him for as long as he can remember but he never claim her…. for one reason… he don't want to… and Rin whom he consider his ward and some other maids to serve them...

He arrived in a small clearing in the garden where a crystal clear pond is located… he look around and found Rin sitting under a sakura tree and playing with Ahun. As if he called her Rin raised her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru, she immediately called unto him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled running to him and hugging his leg.

"Hn" his only reply.

"What took you so long Sesshoumaru-sama? You promised Rin you'd be back as early as you can and it took you three long days to return… Rin is worried…" Rin said pouting.

"I'm already here… no need to worry little one…" Sesshoumaru said patting Rin's head.

"Hai! Rin is glad Sesshoumaru-sama is home!" Rin said as she hugs Sesshoumaru's legs tighter.

Sesshoumaru smiled and carried Rin back to the castle. As he enters the main hall he noticed Jaken pacing back and fort…

"What is your problem Jaken?" he asked in a low voice.

The toad immediately stiffens upon hearing his master's voice; he fearfully and slowly turns towards him and meeting his deadly gaze.

"Ano… Ano…"

"What?" his tone is more deadly than usual, Rin giggled. Jaken froze hearing the child's giggle. He met Sesshoumaru's gaze and saw Rin being carried by his master. He sighed in relief.

"You found the ningen my lord… I am worried… I lost her…" Jaken said fearfully.

"I see… she's just outside playing with Ahun idiot…" Sesshoumaru said kicking Jaken out of his way.

Rin giggled more as a swirl-eyed toad demon land on his head.

"Where is Yukiko? I put her in charge of Rin…" Sesshoumaru asked Jaken. But Jaken is still unconscious from his fall, Sesshoumaru begun to walk towards his office when Rin spoke.

"Yuki-neesan is taking her bath… she left me with Jaken but I sneak out because Jaken is too boring…"

"I see…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Yuki-neesan thought me grammar and writing! She's so smart and intelligent!"

"In deed… so what did you learn from her?"

"A poem… Snow poem… it goes like this…

The snow falls as quietly as cotton balls from a bag.  
The snow covered the ground like a white rag.  
The snow fell as quickly as pebbles in the sky."

Rin finished her poem; Sesshoumaru gave her a tiny smile, Rin smiled back.

"Isn't Yuki-neesan great? She made that by her herself!" Rin proudly said.

"I see… what more have you learned?" Sesshoumaru again asked as they reached his study and place Rin down. He sat on his chair and begun to look at the reports done the past week about the western lands.

"She taught me how to write and spell my name in kanji!" Rin said as she handed Sesshoumaru a paper where she had written her name in kanji.

"That's nice…" Sesshoumaru said glancing on the paper and back to his reports.

Rin smiled proudly, was about to tell more when a knock stopped her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" a female voice called behind the shoji door. Sesshoumaru raised his head and muttered… "Enter"

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord… I am just going to welcome you and take Rin-chan for her afternoon nap…" Yukiko said bowing at him. Sesshoumaru nodded and gestured Rin to follow Yukiko… Rin gladly complied.

Yukiko and Rin are walking towards Rin's chamber, Rin tug on Yukiko's sleeve…

"Doushite Rin-chan?" Yukiko asked Rin.

"Yuki-neesan, are you afraid of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Why would I be afraid of Sesshoumaru-sama? There is nothing to be afraid of him" Yukiko said smiling.

"Then why are you so aloof when Sesshoumaru-sama is near…?" Rin asked again out of her observation.

Yukiko pursed her lips, she walk straight with out saying a word, Rin decided to drop the subject. They arrived in Rin's chamber and Yukiko begun to hum her a lullaby and soon she's in dreamland.

Yukiko tucked Rin under her covers and kiss her forehead and whisper…

"I wish I can be as open as you are to him…but I know… he wouldn't want me… he never did like me in the first place…" a lone tear escaped her eyes a blue pearl landing on Rin's cover… Yukiko picked it up put it inside her pocket she rearranged herself and left Rin's chamber to go on her own.

It's dinnertime when Yukiko woke up Rin; she assisted her in changing her clothes and carefully brushes her hair.

"Little one… your hair has grown… do you want me to trim it sometime?" Yukiko asked Rin, Rin nodded her head and smiled at her surrogate sister and mother.

"Rin would be delighted if Yuki-neesan will make Rin beautiful!" Rin said smiling.

Yukiko laughed and caress her cheek. "I don't need to make you beautiful little one… for you are beautiful…" she said.

"Not as beautiful as you are…" Rin said smiling up Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled at her. "No… you are a lot lovelier than this unworthy one…"

"Why do you keep calling yourself unworthy one, when you're not unworthy…" Rin said pouting. Yukiko smiled and apologized to her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Rin smiled at her. She was about to jump out of her chair when Yukiko stopped her and she pulled out a blue pearl in necklace. She put it in Rin's neck and led her to the dining hall where Sesshoumaru awaits.

"Itadaki masu!" Rin exclaimed as she begun to devour her meal. Yukiko smiled and whispered to her ear. "Slow down Rin-chan…no one is chasing you…" Rin blushed.

"Yukiko…" Sesshoumaru called her. Immediately she straightens up and walks toward Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, my lord…?" Yukiko said bowing at Sesshoumaru.

"You'll come with me tomorrow… we'll be visiting someone in the southern lands."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama…" came her short reply.

"Can Rin tag along Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"I afraid you can not Rin… we have some business to attend to… it dangerous for you to come… Jaken will be here to look for you… am I right Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked the mumbling toad.

"Eh! Yes… Yes my lord… I'll watch over the ningen… I mean the child…"

"Good… I trust you not to put her in harm… or you'll experience what real pain is…" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes. Jaken crouched under the dining table.

"Yes, my lord…"

"I'll pack my things now my lord… I'm going…" Yukiko informed Sesshoumaru who just nodded his head and continue his dinner.

Rin is far asleep by now yet Yukiko can't bring herself to rest… just like the other nights of her life… she wastes it on thinking about her beloved youkai… her master… her love. How long has she been by his side… since she was 6, when her clan abandoned her for they believe she's a curse… Inu-taisho adopted her, fed her, clothe her and educate her… she's treated as a princess and grew up practically with Sesshoumaru… and by the time his mother died, she's the one who served him when all left him out. He witnesses how he turns ice cold even with his father's attention for he is extremely jealous of his half-breed brother. Soon Inu-taisho declared her and Sesshoumaru's engagement, with that Sesshoumaru started to feel awkward with her but she remained by his side. Since he was a child he built grudge towards the young inu-yasha, yet she know that deep inside him, he is proud to have a little brother he can look after and the fact that he is not alone anymore. Besides, inu-yasha's mother became his stepmother. She treated Sesshoumaru like her own. When inu-yasha's mother died after their father's death, the responsibilities were cast on him, to protect inu-yasha form vengeful enemies of their father he threw him away, far from the western lands so that he'd grow up not suffering what he's about to suffer that time. Yukiko knew that never in his entire life would Sesshoumaru admit that he is protecting inu-yasha… never. She knew that all those fights they have is just to keep him knowledgeable of inu-yasha's whereabouts and if he is strong enough to protect himself. All this thoughts kept running in her head, as much as she want herself from thinking about him she can not… memories and all… this is forever in her mind, body and soul. She let out a long sigh and decided to have a long hot bath to relax her body and mind. She headed towards the bathhouse and prepares herself a warm bath. She titled her head and relaxed on the tubs' side; she closed her eyes and began a steady breathing to calm her self. When a voice interrupted her…

"I see you are not yet asleep…" a husky voice said across her, her eyes snap open and it widen seeing Sesshoumaru on the other side of the tub. She blush bright red.

"I didn't know you are here Sesshoumaru-sama… I am quite pre-occupied…" she explained turning her back to him… she felt more than see Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No need to be shy and all… you practically undresses in front of my very eyes" Sesshoumaru said. Yukiko blushed harder.

"Turn around and relax…" Sesshoumaru ordered. Yukiko complied and face him lowering her self deeper in the water.

"May I ask what's keeping you pre-occupied?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice low.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru-sama…" she said blushing, how she can say that it was him who kept her pre-occupied.

"I see… have you forgotten one thing Yukiko…" he said his voice lower than before almost a growl.

"Huh?"

"I can read minds… and smell a lot of things…" he said. Yukiko blushed ten times brighter.

"I… I…" Yukiko begun to stutter out words, she needs to explain.

Sesshoumaru in a blink of an eye is inches away from her, golden orbs staring intently at her, she look back at him, nervously.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked looking at her. Lost in his golden orbs she finds courage to reply.

"Iie…" she muttered.

"Good…" that is all he said before he capture her lips and kiss her heatedly, Yukiko was taken aback by this she wasn't able to react at first, but as their kiss deepen she begun to answer his kiss with the same eagerness. Sesshoumaru ended the kiss and as fast as he came he left without another word, leaving Yukiko motionless.

Yukiko touched her lips and smiled… 'He wasn't insensitive after all…'

Sesshoumaru lie down in his soft bed and relax his throbbing muscles as he massages his head. He wondered what came up to him and kisses Yukiko… he would he a total hypocrite if he say he didn't enjoy it… yes he did enjoy it… in fact he enjoyed it very much and that scared him out of his wits. Why is he feeling this way… he closed his eyes, he thought of one possible and acceptable answer…? "It's just because of the situation and I just got carried away… that's all…" he said a drifted onto a blissful sleep.

In the morning, Sesshoumaru prepared himself on their journey to the south. Yukiko has just finished lecturing Jaken about Rin's daily routine. Jaken being Jaken only complied. He better follow Yukiko or Sesshoumaru'll beat him. And besides, Yukiko is Inu-taisho's chosen mate for his eldest son Sesshoumaru. After pacifying Rin they set off their journey to the south… Sesshoumaru riding his cloud and Yukiko riding her snow pet Riko. They travel in pregnant silence.

Until they reached the entrance of the southern lands, Sesshoumaru ordered that they'd be walking from there. Yukiko and Riko landed gracefully like Sesshoumaru. They walked in silence. Until Yukiko finally broke the silence…

"Where exactly are we going Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Bokonsen…" came his short reply.

"I see…"

Again silence reigned. The sun has set Sesshoumaru decided to stop in a clearing and camp there. Yukiko and Riko snuggling close to each other. Sesshoumaru sat under a tree and slowly drift into a blissful sleep.

The first ray of sun hit Sesshoumaru he growl, why can't he sleep a little longer. A sweet scent of meat reached his nose he opened his eyes. He saw Yukiko cooking a bunny on a stick. He approached her.

"I thought you don't eat bunnies…" he said sitting beside her.

"I don't have much choice… I am hungry…" she said slightly pouting.

"Don't risk you appetite on things you don't like…" Sesshoumaru said and grab the almost burnt bunny and threw it away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yukiko wailed.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walk in a different direction… "I'll be back… don't move…"

"Where am I suppose to go…? I am starving and he just threw my breakfast…" Yukiko said and sighed.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru came back, large meat of cow in hand. He dumps it in front of Yukiko. She stared at him in amazement.

"That should do it… now cook it so we'd be able to move…" Sesshoumaru said and walk towards the tree he slept in.

Yukiko gladly cooked it and fill her stomach up. She loves it when Sesshoumaru shows he care.

After eating she noticed that Sesshoumaru has fallen asleep again… she crept silently beside him. Slowly ascending on his side. Sesshoumaru felt the presence he maneuvered his body and trap the unknown presence under him. Yukiko gasped in surprised. Sesshoumaru stiffened sensing it was only Yukiko and they are in an awkward position.

He slowly raises himself to find his legs were entangled with her. 'Damn!' he thought. He stared at Yukiko who blushed prettily.

"Gomen Nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, I was just gong to thank you that's all…" she explained.

"I see… don't crept to me that way… I might hurt you…" he said detangling himself with her.

"Hai… Gomen…" She's being pulled upwards by Sesshoumaru.

"We're leaving… are you ready…?"

"Hai…"

Sesshoumaru begun to walk when Yukiko called him, he turn and Yukiko gave him a light kiss on the lips… she blushed and muttered thanks and walk away.

Sesshoumaru instantly had an urge to grab her and kiss her again, he just controlled himself. He can get her next time… he smiled evilly.

Unknown to them, red-eyes followed them wherever they go and now that he has found another weakness of the Tai youkai he'll get him this time… he smiled pure evilly.

Sesshoumaru and Yukiko arrived in Bokonsen's lair. He stopped in the entrance.

"Stay here…" he said. Yukiko nodded. Sesshoumaru went further inside the lair.

"Bokonsen!" Sesshoumaru called.

A loud thunder-like sound roared across Sesshoumaru and a lightning bolt hit the throne made of fangs of **weak** youkai.

"Who dare to disturb the peace in my humble home!…" Said a silhouetted old hermit appeared.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growl a bit. That snaps Bokonsen out of his ranting.

"Huh! Inu- Taisho's eldest son right? Sesshoumaru if I am not mistaken… What can this humble one do for the lord of the Western lands?" Bokonsen asked with an old smile.

"Tell me how to gain more power…" Sesshoumaru said directly.

"More power?" Bokonsen raised his eyebrow. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"But you already have so much power my lord… Youkai's fear you and respect you… what do you need of the outmost power?" Bokonsen explained.

"Not all youkai's fear me old man… there in one pure evil that threatens to harm my land… he once ensnare me by abducting my ward and harmed my servants. I won't allow him to humiliate my dignity…" Sesshoumaru explained.

"I see… you have changed a lot my lord… the last time you were here… you threaten to kill me if I don't give you ways to get stronger to kill your half-breed brother… now you are asking power to protect the people you care about… did your bubbly little ward made the change of heart my lord…" Bokonsen asked with a smile.

"Maybe… are you giving me what am I asking for?"

"Of course… how can I defy Inu-taisho's pup…" he said still smiling.

"In the land of Connan… there is lies the legendary dragon lair… where you can find the golden dragon named Sunan… pure gold and blazing with fire… he guards the Rai no Tama… if you pass his tests and gain his trust and loyalty not only the stone will be yours but the dragon's service and protection…" Bokonsen said.

"Sunan is once a protector of your father but since your father died and Sunan swears to protect Rai no Tama till the next rightful owner comes… he'll be delighted to test you my lord… the stone's power is unknown…only your father knows… it competes with the power of Shikon no Tama… by the ningen terms… that grants wishes at the same time gives power. But beware… only a man with pure heart can gain Sunan's trust and loyalty same as the stone's power… Many tried to obtain the stone but no one succeeded. That is why; I wish you good luck…" Bokonsen said seriously.

Sesshoumaru nodded and was about to turn to leave when Bokonsen spoke once more.

"Is the ice maiden still with you my lord?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and ask… "Why?"

"Nothing my lord… It's just… never mind…" Bokonsen said looking away.

"Now that you've open it up… what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well… it's just that…. Does she know that she's the last of her kind? Her clan had been slaughtered by a demon named Gokuaku…" Bokonsen said.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply he just turns and began to walk away.

"Take good care of the ice maiden my lord… your father believes she's the perfect mate for you…" Bokonsen said.

Sesshoumaru ignored what Bokonsen said and continuously walk towards the clearing where he left Yukiko.

He failed to hear Bokonsen's last words before he disappeared.

"And you knew it too Sesshoumaru… you're just too insensible to admit… open you heart my lord before you lose her too…"

In the clearing Yukiko is sitting under a tree patting Riko's fur when Sesshoumaru arrived and signaled her that they are going.

He began to walk and Yukiko followed as Riko transformed. They traveled in silence until Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Do you have any new about your clan?" he asked.

"My clan? None my lord… since Inu-Taisho-sama adopted me I never cared for my clan… they abandoned me and cursed me… why would I bother to know how they are doing…" she said eyes dark.

"I see… so you won't mind if I tell you that your clan is gone…" he said with out looking at her.

"Huh? What do you mean gone Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked stop walking and looks at him.

"Koorimes has been murdered by a demon named Gokuaku…" Sesshoumaru informed her. Yukiko gasped.

"You are the only ice maiden living…" he said as he stops walking. Yukiko's eyes widen.

"You mean… Kami-…" she's trembling. She wasn't able to finish what she is saying because Sesshoumaru crash his mouth to her in a frenzied kiss. She answered his kiss yet gem-tears were flowing freely from her face. Sesshoumaru's hands encircle her and pull her close to him. She places her hand on Sesshoumaru's neck. They kissed until Sesshoumaru pull away still holding her.

"Do not worry… we'll avenge their deaths…" he said caressing her face, wiping the tears away.

She nodded and laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Despite of so much hatred and pain that they've caused me… they are still my clan… my family…" she cried Sesshoumaru held her close to him. Cursing the scent of her tears, her agony, her loneliness and fear. He hated it when she cries, feel angry, sad and most of all afraid.

"I am your family now… I am the only family you have now. Rin, and me… we are the family you have ever wished for… we'll never leave you…" he said sincerely. Brushing his lips with her, Yukiko closed her eyes and nodded.

"Hai…"

Sesshoumaru wanted to hold her for the rest of eternity, he haven't felt this for centuries… and he is wondering why is it he is feeling it right now… but he just kept his thoughts within himself… when his mother died she comforted me… when my father died she stayed by my side… now its his turn to pay his debts to her…

They continued their journey. Yukiko is confused why does Sesshoumaru acting this way. Is he toying with her emotions or he is not completely void of emotions after all. When Sesshoumaru decided to camp for the night she courageously asked him.

"Why are you doing this Sesshoumaru-sama? You are not the one who comforts unworthy servants… are it because I am your father's preferred mate for you or you're just playing with my emotions like the way you play with other female youkai's?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you questioning my actions? Or you're just plain curious?"

"I don't know my lord… I am unworthy of your attention… and for the past years you've never shed me any attention… then why now?"

"Because… this is the time where you needed me most…" he answered.

"I understand…"

Sesshoumaru titled her face and he gaze on her ice-blue eyes.

"I myself don't know why I am acting like this… I thought you are just a nuisance for me… and that female youkai are weak and unworthy of me, but were wrong… I am suppressing these emotions for a long time thinking it might cause me weakness. You stir emotions deep inside me, I thought I have forgotten… yet I know how far I push you away… you'll end up sitting beside me anyway…" he said caressing Yukiko's face.

"I don't know why I keep on coming back… all I know is my purpose in life is to be with you…serve you and stay by your side."

"How long are we betrothed to each other?" he asked.

"Very long… you still haven't claim your right…"

"I was wondering--" he said looking at her.

"You could always…"

Sesshoumaru closes the gap between them and kiss her fervently, savoring the feeling. She answered with an equal passion. Until Sesshoumaru's kisses travel to her neck he sensually sucks the base of her neck and licks her skin. He stopped and looks at Yukiko.

Her eyes were full of love and determination.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Are you sure about this Yukiko? After this there is no turning back…"

"Hai my lord… I am decided…"

He smiled and kisses her again to slowly descend again to her neck and without further word he sank his fangs in her neck marking her as his one and only mate.

Yukiko's breathing hard; however she doesn't feel pain… all she feels is satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru cuddle her close to him.

"Mine… forever…"

"Hai… forever yours…"

They both had fallen asleep under the full blue moon. Legend says that when youkai's mark their mate on a full blue moon their love will last till eternity. Pure and loyal…

Still evil lurks in the shadow of the night.

"Looks like I have the wild card…" Naraku said smiling evilly.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and he opened his eyes and survey his surroundings, he can't be wrong… he smelled the awful scent of Naraku. He ordered Riko to stay by Yukiko's side and protect her. He stood up and looks over the entire field, searching for Naraku's clone or what so ever… any clue that can prove his theory. He found nothing just the feeling of uneasiness.

He needed the Rai no Tama… he must protect Yukiko and Rin…

He went back to the tree to find Yukiko still sleeping. He went near her and carries her they needed to reach Connan as fast as they can.

As much as he hated to admit, he needed inu-yasha's help who wields Tetsuaiga the sword to protect while he can only wield the sword of life… Tensuaiga.

Luckily for him he came across his half-brother's camp. He silently went to them, inu-yasha landed near the bonfire.

"What are you doing here fluffy?" inu-yasha asked growling.

"Easy little brother… we will talk… not now… tomorrow perhaps…" he said as he slowly put Yukiko down in his furry tail.

"Problems big brother?" inu-yasha asked sitting beside Sesshoumaru.

"Like I said… we'll talk tomorrow… rest inu-yasha… I'm not here to fight or cause harm…" he said sincerely.

"I know… I see you finally marked her, your mate… about damn time!" he said looking at Yukiko, huffing.

Sesshoumaru can't help himself and smile a bit.

Inu-yasha smiled. "Even though you haven't claim her… she already is bounded to you… besides she smells more of an Inu youkai than a koorime…" Inu-yasha explained.

"Be quiet hanyou… why don't you keep your mouth shut and rest now…?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Granted!" inu-yasha grunted.

Morning came and Kagome was surprised to find Sesshoumaru leaning against the tree where inu-yasha sleeps. Inu-yasha however didn't explain himself for he doesn't know the answer.

"Why is Sesshoumaru here? Does he want another fight? Then why wait for morning to fight?" Kagome asked.

"Feh! I don't know… he arrived last night and he said he's not here to fight… he's here to talk… he must be going crazy." Inu-yasha said landing beside Kagome.

"I am far from going crazy hanyou! I need to talk to you and your mate alone…" he gave emphasis on the alone part. Kagome and inu-yasha blushed.

They went to a distant part of the forest.

"So… what are we going to talk about?" Kagome opened the session sensing that Sesshoumaru is beginning to doubt if he's going to continue.

"Yeah! What is the matter fluffy?" inu-yasha asked.

"I want you to work for me hanyou… as you collect the shards…"

"Work for you!" inu-yasha growled.

"Easy inu-yasha… let him explain…" Kagome said.

"Naraku… he's gaining more power as I heard… and from my source, he is trying to conquer kingdoms to reign… and I wont risk our father's kingdom."

"You mean your kingdom…"

"Yes… my kingdom… but your kingdom is threatened too hanyou… inu-yasha's forest hold a great amount of power on its own… and Naraku wont stop until he gets all the power he wants to vanish all his enemies…"

"Are you suggesting we work together…" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Feh! I know you just want my help…" inu-yasha said.

"Shut up hanyou… I see your mate is smarter than you are!" Sesshoumaru retorted back.

Inu-yasha growled. He is about to unsheathed Tetsuaiga when Kagome said.

"Osuwari!"

In an instant inu-yasha crash into the ground making a big hole on it. He cursed Kagome silently.

"I don't see what is wrong with that inu-yasha… I think we'll consider that… and besides we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku…" Kagome said and inu-yasha agreed silently dusting himself off the ground.

"And one more thing… we need to travel to Connan, I have some business in there…"

"We understand… and besides… I know we don't need to look for Naraku… he comes to us when we have the almost complete Shikon no Tama…" Kagome said.

"I heard some shards could be found in the villages near Connan… it might help."

"I see… that's good. We'll be able to finish your business at he same time we'll be able to gather shards." Kagome said.

"What are we waiting for… let's head for Connan!" inu-yasha said walking away.

"Impatient I see…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome giggled.

Then a loud scream stopped inu-yasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru on their tracks.

Sesshoumaru is the first to react. He knew very well that scream.

"Yukiko!" he said and in a blink of an eye he's gone. Kagome and inu-yasha followed.

When they reached the clearing an unconscious monk in the ground a terrified koorime on the other side and a very furious demon exterminator above the unconscious monk.

Sango look up at Sesshoumaru, and puzzled inu-yasha and Kagome.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked walking to Sango and Miroku. Sango angrily slam her fist to the still unconscious monk.

"The bastard, he can't keep his hand to himself…" she muttered and looks over to Yukiko who is being pacified by Sesshoumaru. Who glares at the still unconscious monk.

Inu-yasha let out a laugh.

"I must warn you big brother, watch over your mate… this monk tends to grope every pretty woman he saw…" inu-yasha warned with a laugh.

"He is lucky I'm not the one to beat him… or he'll b in hell right now…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama don't be so harsh on him… let me take care of him… he wont be able to do that next time… he'll know what being frozen means…" she said with a smile to pacify Sesshoumaru's anger to the young monk.

"We'll let's get starting! Shippo tend to Miroku… then follow us.. We'll be going to Connan.

They began their travel.

Weeks passed and they reached the last village to Connan. They decided to stay for the night.

Miroku and Sango started the fire while two siblings hunt for dinner.

They finished dinner when Sesshoumaru stood up and grab Yukiko duck to the ground. Arrows of different kind flew on different directions. Inu-yasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and prepare for another attack. Kagome readied her bow while Sango and Miroku were back to back for defense.

"Riko!" Sesshoumaru called the snow demon. Riko immediately transforms and went beside Sesshoumaru. "Stay here." He said to Yukiko, who nodded.

"Protect her Riko…at all cost…" he said to the snow demo who growl in agreement. Yukiko readied herself, she was about to draw her sword when Sesshoumaru stopped her. She complied but when thinks get nasty she'll fight whether Sesshoumaru liked it or not.

Another wave of arrow came their way Yukiko was about to duck when Riko went in front of her and roared, his barrier shielding both of them from the attack.

Swarm of deadly youkai's followed the waves of arrows. Inu-yasha growled and began to fight while he pushes Kagome aside. Yukiko grab Kagome and pull her to the barrier. Many youkai tried to attack them but Riko's barrier is so strong. Yukiko and Kagome stayed alert while Riko sent the youkai's deadly screech that froze them. Yukiko patted Riko.

The attack lasted for a couple of minutes. They were all dead by the time Sesshoumaru and inu-yasha stopped their attacks.

They all went to rest after that, Sesshoumaru ordered Riko to extend his barrier so all of them are shielded. When inside Riko's barrier, youkai's can't smell their scents.

Kagome purified the shards inu-yasha gathered. Last three shards… and they believe that two of the shards were with Naraku and the last one is with Sango's younger brother Kohaku…

Morning came and they started their travel once again by afternoon they have reached Connan… the dragon's lair.

Sesshoumaru instructed inu-yasha and his troop to rest outside the lair while Yukiko, Riko and him will enter the lair.

They reached the center of the lair and found a stone in the middle of a lake of lava.

Sesshoumaru was about to grab the stone when the lava from the lake rose and cover the stone. Soon a dragon covered with lava appeared and said.

"Who are you? Site your business."

Sesshoumaru walks toward the dragon.

"I want the stone…" he simply answered.

"Who are you?" the dragon asked.

"Sesshoumaru…" he answered.

The dragon roared blazing with fire, he looked at Sesshoumaru from head to foot.

"Inu-taisho's son…"

Sesshoumaru didn't waver.

"We'll see…" he then attacked Sesshoumaru and before he knew it he was covered with lava. All he heard is the scream from Yukiko.

"Where am I?"

"In my dimension"

"And why am I here?"

"Tests"

"Indeed"

"Let the maze begin!"

Hours passed Yukiko became worried. Who in the world can stay under boiling lava for so long. She knew Sesshoumaru is strong and powerful but… this is facts we are talking about she's in the brink of tears when the lava begins to move once more and from its middle Sesshoumaru merge holding a stone blazing in his hands and Sunan the dragon moving around him and went inside the stone.

Yukiko can't hold on the tears she cried and run toward Sesshoumaru who landed gracefully in the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried and hugs him tightly.

Sesshoumaru can't help but smile.

"Rai no Tama is ours Yukiko…we can finally defeat Naraku…" he said hugging her too.

She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and stared at the blazing stone. She touched it and it glowed brighter. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru who smiled at her too. He performed a spell and the stone sank in his hands.

"Let's go Yukiko…"

"Hai…"

She was about to turn when Sesshoumaru grab her and kiss her passionately. She answered him with an equal vigor.

They went out of the lair to find inu-yasha and company deep asleep. They decided to let them rest and snuggle close to each other for rest too. Inu-yasha smelled the scent of his brother , he smiled. He was worried because they have been inside the lair for too long, he was tempted to follow if not for Kagome's insistent disapproval.

Next day, Sesshoumaru said that it is better if they return to his fortress for a while and prepare for the last battle. For they don't know what Naraku saved for them.

They arrived t Sesshoumaru's fortress, he sensed something wrong… definitely wrong. As he and the rest of the gang landed, he smelled the scent of blood and death.

Inu-yasha and his gang immediately went around the place to survey, Sesshoumaru and Yukiko with Riko ran inside the castle to look for Jaken, Ahun and Rin.

They found Jaken unconscious covered with his own blood, and Ahun not far from him almost dead. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensuaiga and ran it to Jaken whose injuries immediately disappeared. He also went to Ahun and ran his sword to him and same as Jaken he was saved. They grunted with pain and crack their eyes open. Jaken muttered thanks and whispered an apology while Ahun passed out again.

"Who would attack us? Where is Rin? I can't find her…" a running Yukiko said returning to Sesshoumaru's side very worried.

"Naraku…" he muttered.

Yukiko trembled in anger and frustration.

"Why Rin? Why them! I'm going to kill that bastard I swear!" she said blue ki surrounding her.

"Aa… we'll surely kill him…" he said. Inu-yasha, Kagome and their gang arrived and informed them that no one was left alive.

"But first I have to revive everyone who died…" he said and made a movement and struck his sword on the ground. A powerful wave of energy went to the ground shaking it lightly and waking up his dead servants and brings them back to power. They all went to Sesshoumaru and bow to thank him and worship him till the end.

After hours of unconsciousness Jaken woke up and reported to Sesshoumaru immediately. Sesshoumaru sitting on his throne while Yukiko sat on his lap.

Inu-yasha and his gang were resting that time.

"Jaken… Naraku is the bastard who attacked you right?"

"Hai my lord…"

"He took Rin?"

"Hai my lord… I tried to stop him… we fought out best my lord… evil youkai's attacked us and we cant stop him from getting Rin… I have tried my best my lord… punish me my lord for I disgraced you…"

"None of you will be punished… only one will suffer my wrath… that is Naraku…" Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice his aura boiling. He steps back.

Yukiko smiled evilly eyes turning dark blue in anger.

"Jaken… prepare Sesshoumaru-sama's death chamber…"

"Huh!" bewildered with Yukiko's order.

"Did you hear me Jaken? I said---" she was cut of by Jaken.

"Hai! Yukiko-sama!" he said running away.

Yukiko smiled. "He'll pay ne Anata? He'll suffer ne?"

"Aa…"

After a few minutes Jaken arrived.

"The chamber is ready my lady…"

"Arigatoo Jaken… I see you already knew…"

"Hehehehe… Aa my lady… and congratulations Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru nodded and ascend towards his death chamber followed by Yukiko.

Hours passed deep growls can be heard inside the chamber. Then few hours more Sesshoumaru merge outside the chamber blazing with ki. Yukiko smiled at him and kiss him fervently he answered it, deepening the kiss…

"Ready to pay Naraku… a final visit Anata?" she said.

"Aa" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Very well… I have prepare a hot bath for you… we'll be leaving after you have freshen up… I'll summon them…"

"Aa"

After an hour inu-yasha and his gang were all waiting for Sesshoumaru at the lobby of the caste he merge wearing bloody red outfit the same as his frequent cloths. But this outfit shows his anger and deadly intentions… he rarely wears this.

Yukiko is her battle outfit, dark blue.

"All set?" he asked.

"Hai!" Jaken said.

He draws his sword and made a kanji writing in the air… "PROTECTION" and the energy surround the entire fortress.

"Let's go… Ahun… take inu-yasha and the others… Riko Yuki fly with Yukiko and Jaken fly with me…"

Yukiko and Jaken bowed. Inu-yasha and the others went ahead. Jaken boards Sesshoumaru's cloud.

Yukiko was about to ride to Riko when Sesshoumaru stopped her and pulls her to him in a passionate kiss… she answered it with as much power she has. Then her eyes widen Sesshoumaru bit her neck and lick her blood. Then what follows next stunned her, he struck Tensuaiga at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she felt herself being burnt, incredible power surrounds her.

"Mate… live for me… understand?"

"Hai…"

Sesshoumaru kissed her again. She kissed back.

"Now we are both have the same life span… I die you die… you die… I die… Tensuaiga decides,…" he said after their kiss.

"Hai… Sesshoumaru-sama… Aishiteru…" she said.

"Mou Aishiteru… Koishii…"

Sesshoumaru went to his cloud and take off. Followed by Yukiko.

They arrived in Naraku's fortress and saw Rin being hanged in the castles tower.

"Give Rin back and I'll spare you damn life…" Sesshoumaru said to the witch wind.

"Over my dead body…" she said with a smirk.

Yukiko smiled evilly and draw her sword…

"You haven't taste my wrath bitch! Kooru no Ikari!"

Sesshoumaru almost smiled wit his mated temper.

The last battle began and it lasted for a long time.

"Dame Yarou!" inu-yasha growled as his strike his wind scar. Injuring Naraku.

"Poison whip!" Sesshoumaru charged.

Naraku's smile is long gone. Never in his life did he realize that these two siblings would fight against him and got this much power.

"Riko! Get Rin and protect her!" Yukiko ordered the snow demon.

Kagura was about to stop Riko when Yukiko get in her way.

"Not so fast bitch… Aqua rhapsody!"

Kagura barely dodge her attack. Yukiko smiled.

"You havent seen the best of it" she said and raise her sword…

"Hanabi no Koori!"

Kagura was thrown backwards.

"Hanagata no Koori y dragonia! Ice combo" Yukiko released her final blow.

Kagura froze.

"I told you… never anger an ice maiden…" she whispered.

"Glad to see a real ice maiden fighting" a voice said behind her, she turn around to face the stranger. And find her face to face with the demon that murdered her clan she narrowed her eyes.

"Gokuaku…"

"Hehehehe"

"Shine!" she screamed and charged.

With Sesshoumaru and inu-yasha's final blow Naraku died, leaving three shards behind, Kagome purified it. Miroku happily staring at his full hands while Sango is holding Kohaku crying, Sesshoumaru went to them and ran Tensuaiga at Kohaku. He opened his eyes and apologized to his sister. Sango cried happily and thanked Sesshoumaru. He went to Jaken who tends the unconscious Rin. He began to look for Yukiko until he heard a battle cry not far away. Yukiko charging at a demon Sesshoumaru identified as Gokuaku… in a blink of an eye he's standing inches from him he raised his right hand and mumble. "Sunan". Blazing fire went out of his hand and hit Gokuaku, burning him into pieces. Yukiko's eyes widen.

After the fire subsided it revealed a serious looking Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Iie…"

"Good…"

After the last battle inu-yasha and his friends went back to Kaede's village. And Sesshoumaru, Yukiko and Rin together with Jaken, Riko and Ahun return to the western lands.

A year had passed.

A loud thunder roared in the sky.

"Yuki-kaasan… Yuki-kaasan…" Rin called out.

Yukiko arrived. "Hai Rin-chan?"

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be little one… I am here…"

"Don't leave Rin… Rin is scared…"

"I won't leave…" Yukiko said humming a lullaby for Rin, until she had fallen asleep. Yukiko tuck Rin safe in her bed and kiss her forehead.

She went to her and Sesshoumaru's chamber.

"Is she asleep?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai…"

"How about we get some sleep?" he asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes…

"Is it really a sleep?" she answered raising an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru laughed. Yukiko smiled at him and snuggle close to him.

Sesshoumaru smell her scent and caught something different with her.

"You scent… it's different…"

"Hmmm" she said smiling.

"I said… your scent… it's different…" he repeated.

"Honto?" she said still smiling.

"Aa… is there something wrong?" he asked becoming worried.

"Nothing's wrong…" she answered.

"Then why is you scent different?"

"Can't you guess?

"I'm not good at guessing…"

"Ooohhhh Really!…" she teased.

"Yukiko…" he growled impatiently.

Yukiko giggled.

"Why don't you make a guess while I give a hint…"

"I am serious…"

She smiled. "So do I…"

"Yukiko…" his voice is lower than before…

Her laughter fills the room…

"Impatient aren't we Anata?" she teased him as she draw circle on his chest.

"Koi…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Aishiteru…" she said in a soft and loving voice then kisses him in the lips. Sesshoumaru answered the kiss and deepen it. Soon both of them are breathing hard. Yukiko smiled at him. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Koi… tell me…" he asked once more.

"Beg…" she said.

"Hn!" he replied.

"If you don't I wont tell you…" she said folding her hands together.

Sesshoumaru growled. He hated it when she acts this way… and he cant help but comply.

"Onegai…"

"Onegai?"

He growled louder, she controlled her laughter.

He let out a long sigh. He looked at her.

"Onegai… Koi… tell me… what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Anata… in fact… everything is right…" she answered caressing his face.

He frowned.

"Your scent… it's different… something's not right…"

She smiled. She pulls Sesshoumaru in a kiss and then smiled at him and said.

"We'll be having pups…"

Sesshoumaru froze. Eyes widen in shock. "Honto?"

"Hai" she said smiling.

"Then why can't I smell their scents? You just smell different…"

Yukiko sighed. "I thought I blocked it well… it was going to be a surprise but since you pried it already I have no choice… you won't stop until you get an answer…" she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled and cupped her face and kiss her passionately.

"You know me Koi… I get what I want…"

"I know…"

"Arigatoo… Aishiteru…"

"Mou Aishiteru… but why thank me?"

"For staying beside me for a long time.. for waiting for me… for loving me… showing you care… and for being my mate… and mother of my child or children what so ever…"

She laughed and smiled at him. "Anything for you Anata… anything…"

Sesshoumaru kissed her and hold her close. Thanking his father for choosing the perfect mate for him.

The full blue moon shines above the heavens watching, giving light and blessings to all under his gaze.

* * *

Author's Note:

How's it fellow? Please Review... Suggestions and Corrections and even flames are very much welcome. Thank you!)

Thank you for reading! Click GO! Submit Reviews! Thanks again!


End file.
